Sweet Ange
Sweet Ange (スウィートアンジェ) is the second Angelique digital board game. It is a light parody of the first two Angelique games. Ruby Party members later stated that their goal for this title was to create an "original portable Angelique experience" aimed for their initial target audience. Shinko Katsurasaki did the character designs and illustrations. Plot Sweet Land is the main setting. It is renowned for being the paradise of desserts, standing tall with its one hundred year pedigree of legendary pâtissières. Simolny Academy, a school located at this place, is famous for teaching many of the island's finest bakers. Each year the school holds the Rose Contest; the winner of this contest receives the honor of being the greatest baker of the land. The player can choose to play as one of the four contestants. She must work to boost her popularity with the nine assistants, the Sweet Knights, as she competes for the grand Simolny Cosmos prize. Gameplay The player can change their protagonist's name once they have selected one (maximum five characters). The other characters keep their default names in the competition. Angelique Limoges is called by her first name; Angelique Collet is addressed by her last name. Menus are more visual with icons assigned to each option for simple identification. The main goal of the game is to put the protagonist's confectioneries on sale and earn the island's popularity each turn. Profits (♥) are counted after the protagonist completes a board game session in the town (Shopping Bag icon). Whoever has gained the most profits and presents the best snack and drink is deemed the winner of each preliminary round. When the protagonist wishes to go to town, she must be escorted by one of the Sweet Knights and must take at least one other contestant with her. Each knight has their own board game map, and each offers their own unique ingredients/recipes. The player can move by stopping a spinning number roulette (1~15 spaces). They can be given items to use to help their progress; their functions are explained within the in-game menu. If a crossroads is reached, the player must select the direction they wish to proceed to end their turn. An option to quit any time can be accessed by pressing Start. Each space on the board has a different effect for the person who lands on them. Here is a legend: Sweet Knights judge each contestant's creations. Their personal food preferences affects their grading; they will reward more points to dishes they like. If they are affectionate towards one character, they will reward them an assorted number of bonus points to their grade. Choosing to frequently visit their shop and give multiple presents to a Sweet Knight may unlock their personal ending. Modes Continue Self-explanatory. If the game has been completed once, the player can continue playing from their clear data endlessly. New Game Self-explanatory. Extras :Love Horoscope - Enter two birthdays for a brief compatibility rating and accommodating dessert recommendation. :Original Melody - Compose, listen, and save songs using Nintendo sound files. :Communicate - Send and receive text messages and photos with fellow players. Trading options for recipes and ingredient cards are available. Characters Rose Contestants *Angelique Limoges *Rosalia de Catargena *Angelique Collet *Rachel Hart Sweet Knights *Knight of Cakes Julious *Knight of Tea Clavis *Knight of Cookies Randy *Knight of Jelly Lumiale *Knight of Coffee Oscar *Knight of Pies Marcel *Knight of Juices Zephel *Knight of Parfaits Olivie *[[Luva|Knight of Wagashi Luva]] Other Characters *Mysterious Woman *Vice Principle Dia Related Media One guidebook and one message collection book was published. Free samples of the four panel comics anthologies published by Koei can be read online at Gamecity. External Links *Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games